


When This Was A Real Family

by WrittenInCinnamon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20520110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenInCinnamon/pseuds/WrittenInCinnamon
Summary: Iroh visits his brother, when he hears his first nephew was born.





	When This Was A Real Family

"Ozai, brother, it's so nice to see you again!" Iroh said joyfully as he entered the royal child's chamber in which the Fire Prince and his newborn son were.

"Likewise, Iroh." the young man said with a somewhat monotone voice, but the older sibling was used to it.

Lu Ten, the lively little thing he was, ran into the chamber, loudly greeting "Hello, uncle Ozai!"

"Do not scream, Lu Ten. You will wake up your cousin." Iroh warned his only son.

"He's here?" the 8-year-old boy asked, voice hushed this time, but still oozing with excitement and amazement. Not even waiting for an anwser, he ran to Ozai's side and looked into the crib. 

Iroh followed him to see his nephew aa well. 

The baby was small with round cheeks and black hair that just began to grow on his head. He was wrapped in a gold-and-crimson blanket.

He looked so precious, almost like Lu Ten when he was a baby.

"He's so... small." Iroh's son said.

"Babies are supposed to be little." Ozai said flatly.

"He's so sweet, Ozai." the older sibling compliemented. "What name did you give him?"

"Zuko." the freshly-made father responded.

Zuko. His nephew. Somehow, Iroh felt, that he will be a good boy. Maybe Ozai won't be giving him the best example, sure, but the boy will find his path.


End file.
